


Desperate

by malec_4ever



Series: Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Max's latest adventure begins with a visit to his fathers' past.





	1. The Past

**A/N1:** As I mentioned in chap 2 of  **Fixing Magnus** , I was going to do a Rune Series'  **By the Light of Dawn** , but at the time,  **Where Are You** was good enough. But like  **Alec Gets Attacked** , I changed my mind. :D

**A/N2** : Just a reminder, Aldertree is dead at this point of time in the Rune AU.

**A/N3:** Actual episode dialogue by Todd Slavkin & Darren Swimmer.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Other World fathers are fun, but Max wants to get back to his fathers' past struggles on the road to love.

Alec leaves for the Institute.

Max and Magnus are in Magnus' office. Max is sitting cross legged in a chair, his laptop in his lap. He taps on the keyboard as he watches Magnus prepare a potion.

"Any suggestions, Poppa?"

Magnus laughs, "Oh  _now_  you want 'suggestions'?"

"Yes, NOW I want suggestions."

"Max, I don't know."

Max sighs, "Big help."

Magnus laughs.

Max sighs and types 'desperate'. Five minutes later, the program beeps. Max eyes the laptop and shrugs, "Got something, Poppa."

Magnus smiles, "Have fun."

Max giggles, "I hope so." He syncs up his phone to create a portal. He powers down the laptop and takes it to his room. He returns to Magnus' office and kisses his cheek, "Later, Poppa."

Magnus smiles, "Bye."

Max sets his invisibility glamour and goes through the portal. He finds himself in one of the Institute's conference rooms. He sees Poppa talking to a little girl.

"Hello, sweet pea. I'm Magnus. What's your name?"

Max giggles,  _ **sweet pea?**_

She whispers, "Madzie."

Max's eyes widen,  _ **THIS is Madzie? She used to babysit me. Now she's living in Queens with her husband and their two children. Her husband Hank Whitman, a ShadowHunter.**_

Poppa smiles, "I know you're scared. You don't have to be. See?" He shows her his cat eyes. "I'm just like you, Madzie. I'm a warlock, too. This man is using you for your abilities."

Max's eyes narrow,  _ **which man is this?**_

Madzie says, "He said he's my friend."

Poppa shakes his head, "He lied. I wanna help you, Madzie. For real." He holds out his hand. Madzie takes it with a tiny smile.

Poppa smiles at her, as they leave the room. Max follows them down the hall. Poppa suddenly stops and looks at her, "We need to leave."

He creates a portal and they walk through. Max follows. They are in Catarina's apartment.

Catarina turns around and smiles, "Magnus, what's going on?"

Poppa walks over to the window, "Valentine is trying to activate the Soul Sword in the Institute. This is Madzie."

Max's eyes go cold,  _ **Valentine.**_

Catarina smiles, "Hi Madzie."

Madzie answers her with a shy "Hi" as she looks around.

Max and Poppa look out the window. Bright light suddenly radiates from the general vicinity of the Institute. Max's eyes widen, as Poppa gasps, "He did it."

Catarina turns around, "What?" She runs to the window, Madzie follows her, "Magnus are we in danger?"

Poppa shrugs, "The Institute will hold the blast, but if Valentine is able to get outside, then we may need to portal out of New York. "

Max rubs his thumb across his fingers,  _ **but Daddy is still in the Institute, isn't he?**_

Catarina feels a tiny hand go into hers and she smiles down at Madzie, "Don't worry."

She glances at Poppa, "You ok?"

Poppa shakes his head, "Alec is in the Institute somewhere. So are Clary and Jace." He stares out the window, as his thumb rubs across his fingers.

Max wants to hug Poppa.

Catarina sighs, "Have you tried calling him?"

Poppa wraps his arms around himself, "He spoke to Jace after Valentine used Madzie to kill all the ShadowHunters in the Institute, but she kept Alec safe. After that, I didn't want Valentine to know that a ShadowHunter was still alive."

Catarina squeezes his arm gently, "Alec can take care of himself, he's fine."

Poppa glances at her, "I hope so."

They watch as the light slowly fades into the night sky.

Poppa nods, "I need to go back."

Catarina nods, "Yes, but you have to make sure you're going to be safe."

Poppa whispers, "Catarina, if Valentine has hurt Alec..."

Max nods,  _ **Poppa needs Daddy**_.

She sighs, "We will cross that bridge if we have to."

Catarina looks behind her and sees that Madzie has fallen asleep on the sofa. She smiles and waves her hand. A blanket appears to cover the sleeping girl.

She turns back to the window and watches as night slowly becomes day, "Is it over?"

Poppa nods, "Valentine would have gotten outside by now. I'm going back." He closes his eyes and smiles, "I know where Alec is."

Catarina smiles, "Told you he was fine."

Poppa laughs and kisses her cheek, "Take care of Madzie for me?"

"Of course. Go get your ShadowHunter."

Poppa creates a portal and leaves.

Max relaxes and snaps his fingers.

He's back in the Institute, but with Daddy.

Daddy looks worried. He looks at Aunt Clary and Uncle Jace, "Where's Magnus? He wasn't here, was he?"

Aunt Clary shakes her head, "I don't know. We portaled in upstairs. We split up."

Daddy shakes his head, "Oh, God." He runs out.

Max follows,  _ **it's okay Daddy, Poppa is fine and he's coming to get you**_.

Daddy runs up the stairs to the top floor and searches all the rooms.

Max sighs,  _ **I wish I could tell Daddy that Poppa is okay.**_

Daddy runs down to the next floor and checks there.

Max shakes his head,  _ **Daddy is worrying over nothing**_. He takes a deep breath and snaps his fingers. He is behind the Institute.

Max sighs,  _ **I'm getting whiplash**_.

Daddy comes running out of the building and runs down the steps. He looks around. He walks past Max.

Max is about to drop his glamour when somebody grabs Daddy's arm. It's Poppa.

They hug each other tight.

Max sighs,  _ **I want to be part of this hug.**_

Daddy whispers, "Magnus, I thought..."

Poppa interrupts him, "I found Madzie. I got her out just in time. I took her to Catarina's. She's safe."

Daddy nods, "Good."

"Valentine?"

Daddy nods, "He's under arrest."

"Good."

"Magnus, I was terrified that I would find you among the dead bodies."

"I was scared that Valentine would find you."

"I love you so much, Magnus."

"I love you, Alexander."

Poppa pulls Daddy close to him as they kiss, then hold each other.

Max wipes away tears and nods,  _ **this really was desperate.**_ He creates a portal and goes home.

Magnus is sitting on the sofa, drinking a martini. He looks up with a smile, "Back already?"

Max goes over to him and hugs him tight. Magnus holds him, "That bad?"

Max rests his head on Magnus' shoulder, "I wanted 'desperate' and that is what I got."

"I'm afraid to ask, but what did you get?"

"Valentine activated the Soul Sword."

Magnus closes his eyes and holds Max tight, "I definitely felt desperate, wondering if Valentine had killed Alec after Madzie kept him safe."

"And Daddy was desperately searching the Institute for you."

Magnus nods, "Once we connected outside, I went inside to help identify the dead."

"Daddy was a mess."

"I was a mess."

Max nods and holds him tight.

Magnus sighs, "I'm not looking forward to tonight."

Max looks at him confused, "What's happening?"

"Big meeting in Idris, Alec won't be home until way past our bedtimes."

"We could stay up and wait for him?"

Magnus weakly smiles, "No darling, there is no way of knowing how late he will be home."

Max sighs, "You going to be okay, Poppa?"

"I'll probably end up staring out the window until he finally gets home."

Max holds him tight.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, Max and Magnus watch  **Titanic** , then the news.

Max glances at his father, "I'm going to bed."

Magnus sighs, "I guess I should as well. Or at least try to get some sleep."

Max kisses his cheek, "Before you know it, Daddy will be home."

"I hope so, Max. Good night."

"Good night, Poppa." Max goes to his room.

Magnus turns off the tv and the lights. He secures the loft, allowing only Alec to enter. He walks into their bedroom and changes into his pajamas. He gets into bed and moves over to the left, Alec's, side of the bed.

Magnus sighs as he looks out the window at the night sky.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus is still staring out the window, over three hours later, when somebody walks through the wards. He closes his eyes as the front door opens. He smiles as he pictures Alec walking into the loft, locking the door, and walking to Max's bedroom. Alec always checks on their son, when he comes home late and Max is asleep.

Magnus keeps his eyes closed and waits. A few minutes later, the familiar calm wraps around him. He opens his eyes and watches as Alec changes into his sleep pants and tshirt.

Alec glances at him and gives him a smirk, "Sleeping on the wrong side again."

Magnus smiles, "The whole bed used to be mine."

"I could go back to the Institute." Alec walks over to the right side of the bed and gets under the covers. He wraps his arms around Magnus and kisses the back of his husband's neck.

Magnus covers Alec's hands with his own, "Do you still have a room there?"

Alec laughs, "Yes, my room has been untouched all these years. I can't imagine the dust that must be in there."

"Why?"

"No idea. When I first moved in here, Mom thought she would leave it just in case, and even after she accepted 'us', she still left it. I guess since the room isn't needed, nobody will bother to clean it out."

Magnus turns around and kisses Alec, "Do you still have stuff there?"

Alec lays back, Magnus rests his head on his chest, "Nah, and even if I did, it's been over twenty years and if I haven't thought about it, I don't need it."

Magnus nods, "We should clean it out."

Alec laughs, "Now?"

Magnus rolls his eyes, "Not now, Alexander."

"Good, because I'm tired."

"Me too."

Alec kisses him, "I told you not to wait up."

"You know I can't sleep alone."

Alec smiles, "I thought the whole bed was yours."

Magnus leans up to kiss him, "Ancient history."

Alec laughs, "Magnus Anti-Panic rule."

Magnus smiles as he holds Alec tight, "That too."

"Good night Magnus."

"Good night Alexander."

Magnus finally can go to sleep with Alec's heartbeat and snores as the perfect lullaby.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N4:** Oh yes, I had two ideas for my next fanfic and couldn't decide which to do first, so I'm combining them into one angst filled multi chapter dramafest.

**A/N5:** One, was Max visiting  **By the Light of Dawn**. Two, was Max having a nightmare and racing against time to save his Daddy.

**A/N6:** Guess what happens in chapter 2.

As always, I love you, each and every one of you. xoxox


	2. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare, and a flashback.

Let the drama begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec walks down Atlantic Avenue. The sun is shining and the mundanes are going about their lives.

A portal opens up a few yards in front of him and Lamar walks out. He walks towards Alec.

Alec stops a couple of feet away from him, "You finally came out of hiding?"

Lamar sneers at him, "This was the only way to get to you."

Alec nods, "Yes, it's sad that the Institute had to be warded against warlocks. Now the only way you can gain entry is to walk through the front door and we both know you won't do that."

"Yes, you think you're safe from me?"

Alec smiles, "I  _ **know**_  I'm safe from you."

Lamar laughs as he flicks his wrist. A knife appears and he stabs Alec through the heart. Alec's eyes roll back as he falls to the ground. Lamar laughs as he creates a portal and leaves.

.

.

.

.

Max wakes up gasping for air. He pushes the sheets off of him, gets out of bed and runs out the room. He runs to his fathers' bedroom and peeks in.

His fathers are fast asleep in each other's arms. Max stands there, relieved that Alec is safe but terrified of what will happen. He tries to relax but his hands won't stop trembling.

Alec's eyes slowly open. He looks at Magnus, then glances over and sees Max standing by the door. He whispers, "Max?"

Max can only stare at him. Alec untangles himself from Magnus and gets out of bed. He walks over to his son. Max holds him tight and buries his face in his father's tshirt. Alec strokes his hair, "Max, it's okay. Breathe."

Magnus opens his eyes and looks around. He sees Alec holding Max and gets out of the bed. He looks at Alec, who shakes his head. Magnus rubs Max's back, "Max, tell us."

Max shakes his head as he holds Alec tighter.

Alec sighs, "Okay, blueberry. Let's try to get some sleep and you can tell us later. Okay?"

Max nods.

Alec smiles and kisses his forehead, "Good." He walks to the bed and waits until Max gets under the covers. He gets in and Max rests his head on his chest. Magnus gets in the bed and lays beside Max.

Magnus rubs his son's back, "Max, don't worry."

Max looks at him, "If you say so, Poppa."

Alec nods, "Whatever it is, we will fix it."

Max sighs, "I hope so." He holds Alec tight.

Magnus and Alec glance at each other, wondering what Max saw, but for now, Max just needs them to be there for him. Eventually they all fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast, Alec refills his and Magnus' coffee mugs.

He sits next to Max, "Okay, Max, tell us."

Max takes a deep breath, "You are walking down Atlantic Avenue and Lamar kills you."

Alec looks confused, "Who was with me?"

Max shakes his head, "You were by yourself."

"Why would I be walking by myself?"

Magnus smiles, "You always walked by yourself."

"Yeah, when I was a kid. It was the only way I could get time to myself and be able to think about stuff."

"Then how do you think about 'stuff' now?"

Alec laughs, "I beat the punching bag."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Oh you do. Do you wear a tank top as you beat the punching bag?"

Alec rolls his eyes, "Of course."

Magnus smiles, "Hmm, how about no shirt?"

"Magnus, I'm the Head of the Institute, I'm not going to put on a show for everybody."

Magnus smiles, "Good, because I'm the only one who should see you shirtless."

"Magnus, what does this have to do with Max's nightmare."

"Nothing, I'm trying to lighten the mood."

Max smiles, "With fathers' sex?"

Alec groans as Magnus laughs, "This was before we were having sex. All I could do was look, and Max, I liked what I saw."

Alec shakes his head, "By the angel, Magnus, have pity on our son."

Max giggles, "It's okay, Daddy. I do feel better."

Magnus smiles, "See, he isn't traumatized."

Alec nods, "But I am."

Max giggles and kisses his cheek, "Poor Daddy."

Alec shakes his head, "Can we get back to the point. Me walking down Atlantic Avenue or any street by myself is never going to happen, so how is Lamar going to get to me?"

Magnus sighs, "Maybe the nightmare isn't supposed to be taken literally."

Max nods, "Like the one I had about Daddy's death that was really about  _Maxine's_  Daddy."

Magnus nods, "Exactly."

Alec rubs his head, "This is getting way too complicated for me."

Max's eyes widen, "Maybe Lamar is going to attack Daddy when he was younger?"

Magnus nods, "Yes. Alexander, was there ever a time you walked down Atlantic by yourself?"

"By the angel, Magnus. How can I remember all the times I walked down a street in Brooklyn?"

Magnus nods, "You are right and the more you think about it, the harder it will be. Go to work and maybe something will come to mind."

Alec shakes his head, "I'm not going to the Institute today."

Magnus smiles, "Oh really? Not that I'm going to complain, but why not?"

"That meeting in Idris last night. Today I just want to relax with my family."

Magnus stands up and walks over to him. He kisses Alec, "Family trip?"

Alec smiles, "Yes."

.

.

.

.

_Sixteen year old Alec Lightwood walks down Atlantic Avenue. He's meeting up with Jace at Grand Avenue. He could have taken the subway, but walking gives him time to think._

_He passes mundanes going about their business. Sometimes he envies them. They are allowed to love who they want to love and be themselves without question._

_Unlike him. He loves his family. But sometimes he can see the disappointment in his parents' eyes. Sometimes his father gives him a look that he can't identify. Or maybe he is afraid to identify it._

_Alec sighs, as he watches two men at the corner. They are smiling at each other with eyes that brim with love. Alec wants to cry because that is what he wants. He wants to be able to be himself and look at the MAN that he loves and have that man look at him. But he can't._

_Alec knows that being a ShadowHunter means putting duty before everything else. Even one's own happiness._

_Alec watches as the two men cross the street, hand in hand. Obviously they are in love._

_Alec wonders what would happen if he found a man to love him. Alec coldly laughs at himself. His father would have him de-runed in an instant if that happened. Alec shakes his head and wipes away the tears that threaten to fall down his face._

_He continues to walk and envy the mundanes._

_As he nears Grand he sees Jace sitting on a car and smiles weakly, duty calls._

.

.

.

.

They spend the morning at New York Aquarium, then walk the Broadwalk at Coney Island. Max walks behind his fathers. They walk hand in hand and stop every now and then to kiss. Max sees an elderly woman sitting on a bench, looking at them with warm eyes.

She smiles at Max, "They are in love."

Max giggles and nods, "Very much so."

"You, their son?"

Max nods, "They adopted me."

She smiles, "May they live happily ever after."

Max giggles, "Thank you." He runs to catch up with Magnus and Alec.

They eat an early dinner at Gargiulo's, then return to the loft.

Max sits at the kitchen table with his laptop. He is trying to get a location on Lamar.

Magnus sits on the sofa, watching the news. Alec is stretched out on the sofa, his head resting on Magnus' leg. His eyes are closed. Magnus is playing with his hair.

Max looks at his fathers and smiles, "Today was fun."

Magnus smiles at him, "Yes it was. Too bad a certain someone thinks he needs to work all day and all night."

Alec sniffs, "Someone is laying right here."

Max giggles.

Magnus leans over and kisses him, "Yes someone is."

Alec opens his eyes, "I was sixteen."

Magnus smiles, "Yes you were my angel. As was I and Max."

Alec rolls his eyes and sits up, "When I walked along Atlantic by myself."

Max giggles and types, as Magnus nods, "Oh."

"I was meeting Jace. We were seeing some guy with information on a vampire den, but he never showed up."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Sounds suspicious."

Alec shrugs, "Now it does, but at the time, we figured he got cold feet."

Max shakes his head, "I'm not finding anything about a vampire's den in 2010."

Alec sighs and stands up. He starts pacing, "So Lamar is going to kill sixteen year old me?"

Magnus shakes his head, "Not if we can help it."

Max nods, "Lamar doesn't know who he is fucking with."

Alec smiles, "Max Lightwood-Bane, defender of his fathers."

Max giggles, "Damn right."

Alec walks over to Max and kisses his head, "My hero."

Magnus sniffs, "What the fuck am I?"

Alec smiles as he walks back to the sofa. He pulls Magnus to his feet and kisses him. When they part to breathe, Alec whispers, "You are my champion."

Magnus smiles, "I can live with that." He smiles at his son, "Max..."

Max giggles, "Yeah, I'll secure the loft."

Alec smiles, "Night blueberry."

"Good night, Daddy."

Magnus smiles, "Good night Max."

"Good night, Poppa." He smiles as his fathers walk hand in hand to their bedroom. His eyes go cold as he stares at his laptop, he has a  _Daddy killing_ warlock to find.

-tbc-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Intrigued?


	3. Saving Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Max vs Lamar (again).

Magnus and Max need to hurry to save Alec.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast is bagels and figuring out their next step.

Alec shrugs, "I was walking twenty or so blocks before I got to Grand Avenue, plenty of opportunities for Lamar to attack me."

Magnus sighs, "That is a lot of space to cover, plus younger you can't see either Max or I."

Max asks, "Why not?"

Alec nods, "I can't see Magnus until the nightclub."

Magnus nods, "That was the real first time we met and nothing can change that. Max, as for seeing you, that isn't a big deal but it's best if he doesn't."

Max sighs, "So how do we protect young Daddy, kill Lamar AND not get seen?"

Magnus shakes his head, "It's not about "killing" Lamar, it's about preventing him from killing Alec."

"But without letting young Daddy see us."

Magnus nods, "Exactly."

Alec groans, "By the angel, I have a headache and I'm not even at the Institute yet." He finishes his coffee and stands up. He kisses Magnus, "Let me know if you figure it out." He kisses Max's forehead, "Don't worry, blueberry." He walks out the loft.

Magnus sighs, "At least we know when."

Max nods. He turns on his laptop and taps on the keyboard waiting for it to power up, "And a location of sorts."

The laptop boots up and Max starts typing. Magnus paces and tries to think.

After an hour, they are no closer to a solution. Magnus' phone rings.  _ **Isabelle.**_

Magnus eyes his phone and answers it, "Yes Izzy?"

She whispers, "Magnus, Alec just had a heart attack."

Magnus slowly sits on the sofa, "Is he...?"

Max runs over to him, "Poppa, what's going on?"

"He's in the Infirmary resting, but the doctors say it's bad, especially since his Iratze rune won't activate."

Magnus closes his eyes, "Max and I are on our way." He ends the call.

Max looks at him, "Poppa, what's wrong with Daddy?"

"He had a heart attack."

Max's eyes widen, "Lamar stabbed Daddy in the heart."

Magnus stands, "First we see him, then we fix this." He creates a portal and they leave.

They walk into Alec's room. He is pale and hooked up to machines. Izzy is sitting on the left side of his bed.

Magnus walks to the bed, "Alexander?"

Alec slowly opens his eyes and mumbles, "Hey, Magnus, Max."

Magnus sits in a chair and holds his hand, "Guess we are on a time limit here."

Alec gives him a weak smile, "One minute I'm walking up the stairs and the next I'm on the floor looking up at Izzy."

Magnus touches the love rune, nothing happens. He snaps his fingers to bring magic to his fingertips and traces the rune again. Still nothing. Magnus closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "I'm not losing you."

"Magnus, I love you."

Magnus shakes his head, "Do not say that, it sounds like 'goodbye', and I'm not letting you go."

Alec gives him a weak smile, "Sorry."

Max nods, "Poppa, we have to go back  **now**."

Izzy looks from Magnus to Max, "Alec was saying something about Lamar attacking him when he was younger?"

Magnus nods, "Max had a nightmare that Lamar killed him when he was sixteen years old."

Max whispers, "Stabbed him in the heart."

Izzy's eyes widen, "By the angel."

Max nods.

Magnus stands, "Izzy, stay with Alec. Max and I will take care of Lamar." He kisses Alec, "Alexander, I don't care if you do see me, I'm getting you back."

Max kisses Alec's cheek, "Daddy, Lamar is a dead man."

Alec mumbles, "Good luck."

Magnus and Max leave. Izzy sits and holds Alec's hand, "They have this, Alec."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max frantically types on his laptop as Magnus paces. Max yells, "I got it."

Magnus walks over to the kitchen table, "Good, let's go."

Max syncs up his phone and creates a portal. They walk through and find themselves on Atlantic Avenue.

They look around and all they see are mundanes. Magnus shakes his head as he rubs his thumb over his fingers, "Where's Alexander?"

Max searches frantically for his father as he rubs  _ **his**_  thumb over his fingers, "I don't see him, Poppa. My locations are always spot on." Max looks across the street, "Poppa, over there." Sixteen year old Alec is on the other side walking away from them. They quickly cross the street and follow him.

They walk faster and pass him, allowing mundanes to walk in between so that Alec can't see them.

Max's eyes widen as he sees a portal open up further down the street, "Poppa, there!"

Magnus nods. He flips his hand and Alec stumbles over his feet, "Now Max." He and Max create energy balls and throw them at the opening portal. Lamar is pushed back into the portal as it closes. Lamar is gone.

Max and Magnus walk into the crowd of mundanes as Alec regains his footing, looks around and, with a shrug, continues walking.

Magnus sees deep sadness in his future husband's eyes and wonders what is on his favorite ShadowHunter's mind. Without thinking, he follows Alec, as Max calls out, "Poppa, what's the matter?"

Magnus sees that Alec's attention is on a couple of men waiting to cross Atlantic. The men seem to be in a world of their own, smiling at each other and holding hands. Magnus smiles knowingly, he knows  _that_  feeling.

Alec wipes away tears as the couple cross the street. Magnus walks with him, his heart breaking for his future husband. Magnus wonders what would happen if he grabbed sixteen year old Alec's arm and held him. At this time, Magnus has no idea if Alec knows who "Magnus Bane" is, but Magnus just wants Alec to smile. The sadness in his eye is too upsetting for Magnus to handle. He walks with the teenager until they get to Grand and he watches as Alec takes a deep breath, puts his shoulders back, instantly going into ShadowHunter mode.

Magnus sighs as Alec walks over to Jace and they walk down Grand Avenue. Max catches up to Magnus, "Poppa, everything okay?"

Magnus sadly nods, "Everything is fine."

"Then why are you crying?"

Magnus wipes his face and is shocked to find it wet, "Your Daddy had so much weight on his shoulders and for a minute there, I was ready to change our history."

"Why didn't you?"

Magnus coldly laughs, "Because I'm an idiot."

Max hugs him, "Is Daddy okay now?"

Magnus holds him tight, "He should be."

"And Lamar?"

Magnus' eyes are cold, "He's alive. We kept him away from Alec but he will show up again."

"And maybe next time we will kill him?"

Magnus nods, "Eventually he will die. Right now, my only concern was keeping him from touching my angel."

"We did that."

"Yes, we did, Max."

"Can we check on Daddy?"

Magnus kisses his forehead, "Yes, let's get back."

Max creates a portal and they return to the Institute.

Izzy is sitting in the chair, her head resting on Alec's arm, she smiles as they walk in the room, "Mission accomplished I assume."

Magnus notices that Alec's color has improved and he is no longer hooked up to the machines, "Yes."

"He got better, instantly and I was able to activate his Iratze rune." She stands up as Magnus walks over to the bed.

Magnus traces the love rune and relaxes as it glows blue. He sits on the bed, and smiles as Alec opens his eyes and looks up at him, "Magnus."

Magnus leans down and kisses him, "Hello Alexander, feeling better?"

Alec smiles, "Yes." He looks at Max, "Hey blueberry, another job well done."

Max giggles as he walks to the bed and kisses Alec's cheek, "Yes Daddy."

Izzy smiles, "The doctor still wants Alec to stay overnight, just to be on the safe side."

Magnus sighs, "Fine." Alec rests his head on Magnus' leg and closes his eyes. Magnus plays with Alec's hair.

Max pouts, "The bed is too frigging small."

Magnus smiles and flicks his hand. The bed widens two feet. Max giggles and lays down behind Alec. He rests his head against his father's back, wraps his arms around Alec and smiles.

Izzy laughs, "I wish I had a camera."

Max giggles, "Daddy and Poppa reclaimed their title?"

She laughs, "Yes, with an assist from you."

Max giggles as Magnus nods, "I knew we would."

Alec whispers, "I'm trying to sleep here."

Izzy smiles. She kisses his cheek, "I got the Institute." She kisses Magnus' cheek, "Take care of my big brother."

Magnus smiles, "You know it."

She squeezes Max's leg, "Later you."

Max giggles, "Bye Aunt Izzy." She leaves the room.

Magnus slides down until he is laying next to Alec. Alec opens his eyes and smiles at him, "Magnus."

Magnus kisses him, "I love you."

Alec rests his head against Magnus' on the pillow, "Love you."

"You looked so sad."

Alec looks at him confused, "When?"

"Back then."

Alec sighs and puts his arms around Magnus. Max pouts and moves closer to Alec. Alec whispers, "You're talking about the couple?"

Magnus nods, "I wanted so much to hold you but I didn't want to change anything, so I just watched and it broke my heart." He puts his arms around Alec and Max.

"I saw them and I knew, or I  _thought_  I knew, that wasn't available to me. I would never be happy like that. Then I met you." He rests his head on Magnus' chest.

Magnus nods and kisses the top of his head, "We saved each other from a life of loneliness."

Max whispers, "And me."

Alec squeezes Max's hand, "Yes, the three of us were meant to be together."

Magnus smiles, "And together we are invincible."

Max smiles, "Damn right."

Alec smiles, "And we deserve a nap."

Max giggles as Magnus nods, "It has been a stressful day."

The Lightwood-Bane family fall asleep holding each other.

**_-tbc-_ **

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

You knew they would reclaim their title.

I have a special treat in store for chapter 4, my lovelies. xoxo


	4. Visiting Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus goes to the one person who can understand what he has been through.

I thought this would be entertaining.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus2 glances up from his book and sees a portal open by the door, out walks himself.

Magnus smiles, "Hi."

Magnus2 smiles back, "Hello."

"Alexander around?"

"Institute."

"Good. Maxine?"

"School."

Magnus nods, "Good, I need to talk to you about something."

Magnus2 nods. He puts the book on the coffee table, "Is this talk going to require martinis?"

"Yes, lots of them."

Magnus2 nods, "Sit, let me make us a pitcher." He stands and walks to the bar.

Magnus sits on the sofa and takes a deep breath.

Magnus2 brings over the pitcher with two glasses. He fills the glasses and hands one to Magnus, "Ok, what's on your mind." He sits in a chair.

Magnus takes a sip, "Do you regret becoming your Alec's Protector?"

"Regret? No, I felt that it was my only choice at the time. Why?"

Magnus ignores the question and asks another of his own, "How old was he, when you first had sex?"

Magnus2 laughs, "Wow, personal much. He was seventeen years and one day, when we made love for the first time and again I ask, why?"

Magnus finishes his martini in one gulp, "Max and I had to save Alec when he was sixteen and for a second I wanted to bring him to the loft and never let him leave."

"Wow, but there would have been repercussions."

Magnus nods as Magnus2 refills his glass, "Yes, but seeing him in so much pain, I don't know, it hit a nerve and I wanted to grab him and to Hell with the consequences."

"It was that bad?"

"Yes, when I met him face to face I could see how it wore on him, but this was before he learned how to hide it."

Magnus2 shrugs, "My Alec told me he loved me the day after the rune appeared. He was fifteen"

"Fifteen? My Alec's rune appeared after he over extended his Parabatai bond and it almost killed him. Me being an idiot thought that I could bring him back with a kiss. The kiss didn't work but the rune showed up. Terrified the shit out of me because nobody else saw it. Alec finally saw it the next morning after he went over it with his stele."

"How long did you know each other?"

"Oh aside from following him when he was seven, I saved him a handful of times but the rune showed up a month or so after we finally met. He was twenty-three."

Magnus2 smiles, "We were already married three years when he was that age."

Magnus smiles, "We got married months after we first met."

Magnus2 laughs, "Made up for lost time."

"Something like that."

"Yes when the rune showed up on my Alec, after he got attacked by a Mortifer demon, nobody saw it either."

Magnus winces, "A Mortifer demon? Nasty creatures, who helped you?"

"Catarina."

Magnus smiles, "Catarina loves Alec. She told me that even  _ **I**_ was never to hurt him."

Magnus2 sips his martini, "She told me the same thing after I  _did_  hurt him."

Magnus puts his glass on the coffee table, "How did you hurt him?"

"Izzy was there and she passed her stele over the rune. Catarina and I saw it, then Alec saw it after he awoke. Later on I put magic into it and it healed him completely. He kissed me on the lips and I pushed him away. He was crushed. Izzy and Jace got him to understand that he was too young for us to have a physical relatiionship, but Catarina made it clear that she wasn't happy with me."

Magnus nods, "It would have been either mundane jail or the City of Bones, depending on who found out."

"Exactly. My Alec never had to hide who he loved. Izzy, Jace, even Maryse knew he loved me even before the rune showed up."

Magnus sighs, "I loved him the moment I finally was able to look into his beautiful eyes. And he loved me but being a ShadowHunter and doing his duty was a heavy burden on his shoulders. I used every opportunity to make him see that his happiness was more important than his duty. I crashed his wedding not even sure that he would pick me."

Magnus2 smiles, "His wedding? Who the hell was he getting married to?"

"Lydia Branwell."

"The Head of the California Institute?"

"That's her. Alec thought their getting married would be a good thing for the Institute. I tried to get him to change his mind but I couldn't."

"Wow, how close did he get to marrying her?"

"I walked in and she had the stele to his wrist."

"Shit."

Magnus nods, "Maryse tried to stop me but I told her to mind her business and let Alec decide."

"And?"

Magnus smiles, "He couldn't go through with it. Lydia gave him, her blessing. He told his mother to butt out, then he kissed me until I couldn't breathe."

Magnus2 laughs and clicks his glass against Magnus', "Good for you."

"Thank you. The rune appeared about a week later."

"Wow. So what happened to sixteen year old Alec?"

"Lamar stabbed him in the heart."

Magnus2 cat eyes flare, "The same Lamar that was part of the plan to kill my angel?"

"Yes. He popped out of a portal in the middle of Atlantic Avenue and tried to end Alec's life before it even started. Max saw it in a nightmare and the next day, Alec had a heart attack."

"Holy shit, Magnus. How is he?"

Magnus sips his martini, "After we saved sixteen year old him, he was better. He went back to work this morning. Max had classes and I was staring at the walls. I almost portaled back there and rescued him from seven years of Clave prejudice, but instead I portaled here."

Magnus2 shrugs, "My Alec never had that problem, and believe me, if he did, I would have known about it."

Magnus sighs, "Lucky. I still can't believe that Robert and Maryse allowed Alexander to live here."

Magnus2 laughs, "They had no choice. You know ShadowHunters and their 'the law is the law' credo. Order 144.45 is an objective thing and they couldn't fight me on it. Maryse eventually did see it as the best thing for Alec and Robert knew that he was out numbered."

"Robert, that son of a bitch."

"Yes, I had dealings with him before he married Maryse and I never trusted him. He definitely was a Lightwood. Maryse had airs about her at first, but she's a smart woman and realized that I wasn't the enemy. I didn't find out that Alec was a Lightwood until we walked into the Institute and he called Maryse 'Mom'. By then it was too late, the peace and calm was worth dealing with her."

Magnus nods, "I got a fire message from Maryse, asking for help because her son got bit by an Aeger demon. I went to the Institute, gave her my price and she had no choice but to agree to it. I was quite pleased with myself until I walked into his room."

Magnus2 nods knowingly, "How old was Alexander?"

"Fourteen. The calmness was instant and all rational thought went out the window. I tossed everybody out and healed him. As I sat there I wondered if it was possible to sneak out with him but I didn't."

"The Order would have worked then as well."

Magnus shrugs, "Never even thought of it. I left without him but at least I had finally learned his name. Nine years later, when he walked past me in the nightclub and the familiar calmness washed over me, I wanted to call him, but I stopped myself. A few minutes later, I turned around and there he was. My beautiful angel." He takes a sip of his martini.

"And?"

Magnus smiles, "I introduced myself and he barely remembered his first name. We connected instantly but he had an uphill battle to fight. Duty, training and prejudices against his happiness."

Magnus2 smiles, "Here's to happy endings." He clicks his glass against Magnus'.

Magnus nods, "Amen to that."

Magnus2 looks into his glass, "Now it's my turn to ask a personal question."

Magnus smiles, "Go ahead, it's only fair."

"You helped save my Alec from death because of Max's nightmare."

Magnus nods, "Yes."

"So if Max never had that nightmare, would it still have happened?"

Magnus nods, "I'm afraid so."

Magnus2 closes his eyes, "And Lamar and Zachary would have prevented the love rune from bringing him back, like you were able to do with your Alexander?"

Magnus sets his glass on the coffee table and holds one of Magnus2's hands in his, "Yes, they used magic on the demons' claws to neutralize your magic in the love rune. They put a block on how far back in time you could go in order to prevent Alec from getting attacked in the first place. But their block had no effect on MY magic, which is why I was able to portal you far enough back to keep him safe while we took care of Robert and the warlocks."

Magnus2 blinks against the tears falling from his eyes, "So Maxine and I would have lost Alexander with no way of getting him back."

Magnus nods, "Which is why you let the demon kill you."

"Maxine was only eight and she would have lost both of us."

Magnus nods, "Max was eighteen. And if Alexander had come back wrong, I was going to kill him, then myself. Of course, assuming Catarina would have allowed me to kill him. Luckily it never came to that. He not only had all his protection spells in place but he was immortal."

Magnus2's eyes widen, "Immortal, how?"

Magnus shrugs, "No idea."

"Wow."

They drink in silence for a few minutes.

Magnus2 sighs, "Enough with talking about his death. Alexander is the man that we love."

Magnus smiles, "My biggest weakness is his sexy lip biting."

Magnus2 nods, "When he was a child and be deep in thought, I never noticed it. Once we became lovers, I would just stare."

"And his beard? Good Lord, I couldn't keep my hands off of him."

"Wait, Alexander had a beard? My Alec never had a beard. How do I not know about this?"

Magnus laughs, "He got the flu and spent most of the time unconscious. I was too busy trying to keep him hydrated and myself sane to notice it but once he was okay, oh my. Another kink, I never knew I had."

"My Alec never got sick."

Magnus sips his martini, "It only happened twice. Once right after we got married, then earlier this year. His fever was way too high. The first time, I was terrified but Catarina reassured me that he would be okay and he was. This time, I had to reassure Max, but it was rough. He said things that were upsetting, but you deal with the bad because the good is wonderful."

"True. So why did he only have the beard twice, if it's so sexy?"

Magnus laughs, "He has offered to not shave but the sexiness of it would be lost. It's sexy because of its rarity. After awhile it itches and annoys him and I do miss seeing his beautiful face."

Magnus2 nods, "I see. My Alec needs to not shave for a while, I want to see him and his beard."

Magnus winks, "I guarantee, you will not be disappointed."

They click glasses and sip their martinis. A few minutes later, they smile and say together, "His runes." They laugh.

Magnus2 smiles, "I saw him get rune after rune and they never bothered me until he was seventeen and he sat in my lap. Magnus, as he was talking, all I could think about was kissing the ones on his neck."

Magnus nods, "Especially the love rune. Very sensitive."

They sigh and smile.

Magnus smiles, "We aren't the only ones that think he isn't complete without his runes. Max's only issue, so to speak, with the other Alecs, is their lack of runes."

Magnus2 nods, "Maxine was five, and she jumped on our bed while we were getting dressed in the morning. She had her drawing pad with her and she sat there drawing each rune perfectly. I sat there laughing. When she was done, he was finally allowed to put his shirt on and we had breakfast. But when he was ready to leave, she insisted that he tell her what every rune was, so she could label them."

Magnus sits back on the sofa, "Max was doing homework in the War Room. He was nine or so. ShadowHunters going about their day until two idiots come in, arguing over the similarities between the  _Courage in Combat_  rune and the  _Agility_  one."

Magnus2 laughs, "They are completely different."

Magnus nods, "Exactly. Max never backed away from an argument, especially one that he would win. He drew both of them on a sheet of paper and explained their differences."

Magnus2 laughs, "Oh they must have loved that. Was he glamoured?"

Magnus laughs, "No he wasn't. Yes, two ShadowHunters getting schooled on runes by a blue child was funny. I was dropping by after a client and we were going to go home, so I saw Max in action. Max filled me in on what I missed, but I was there for his tutorial on runes. And they were pissed. IdiotA asked Max, " _What would a blue warlock boy know about runes?_ " Max told him that his daddy's a ShadowHunter. IdiotB said, " _Oh your 'daddy' is one of us, and what is your mommy?_ " Max told him that he didn't have a mommy, he had a Poppa. They laughed at him."

"Oh shit, is that when you walked over?"

Magnus smiles, "I had faith in Max, so I waited to see how he would react. He stood up and walked over to IdiotA, and told him, " _My Daddy is better than both of you put together._ "."

"Oh shit. Max is badass."

"Yes he is. IdiotB told him,  _"I'd kick your Daddy's ass with both hands tied behind my back"_."

"Magnus, please tell me  _ **this**_  is when you taught those fucks some manners."

Magnus smiles, "Max was close to opening a portal, when Alec and Jace showed up. Alec asked our son, " _Max, is there a problem here?_ ". Max smiled at him and said, " _No, Daddy"_."

Magnus2 laughs, "No DADDY. Damn, they must have wished he  _ **had**  _sent their sorry asses through a portal."

"Once Max said that, they ran out of the War Room. Later on, we told Alec the whole story and he had them removed from active duty. They tried to appeal and Alec filed a formal report with Idris. They were de-runed and sent to Kansas. I have no idea what they are doing now."

"Wow, Magnus."

Magnus nods, "Yes, that is what Alec had to deal with when he was younger. I guess those two weren't aware of who Max was or who his father was."

"I guess my Alec was lucky, and we never had drama between us either. How about you and your Alec?"

Magnus finishes his martini, "I had a lot of moments when I thought that he would leave and never come back. In the beginning, I was so insecure about our relationship especially how much he loved me. But each time I was amazed at how he shrugged it off and stayed. Except that one time when he did leave and I was terrified."

Magnus2 reaches for his hands, "He left you? Why?"

Magnus weakly smiles, "Max is visiting our past and seeing how our love grew. He went back to our wedding day. We had stepped into a room to get away from the crowd and Max prevented us from being killed. He portaled our attacker away not realizing that he was being sent to the present. When the attacker showed up here, I sent him to the bottom of the East River. Max returned here and we both were antsy. Long story short, Alec had a long day in the office and we added to his stress. He walked out of the loft that night."

Magnus2 squeezes his hands, "And?"

"I had to put on a brave face for Max even though I was terrified. I laid in bed that night wondering what I could have said different. Alec returned a few hours later. It was all misunderstandings on top of stress. And the Magnus Anti-Panic Rule."

Magnus2 laughs, "Another thing I don't know about."

Magnus smiles, "Before we got married, I had a nightmare. I never crashed his and Lydia's wedding and they got married. But there was no love in their marriage, they slept in separate rooms. Eventually they got a divorce and Alec showed up at my door. We finally made love. He left the next day with promises of a life together, but the Institute was destroyed and everybody was killed. I found Alec dead outside, that is when I woke up. I was in our bed alone. I didn't know what was real and my mind refused to see beyond the nightmare. Alec walked in and bought me back, as he always does. During breakfast, I told him that if I went to bed alone because he was working late, then he wasn't allowed to leave the bed in the morning, until I woke up. He agreed and dubbed it the  _Magnus Anti-Panic Rule_."

"Wow, you have had way too much drama in your world, Magnus."

Magnus nods, "That is why I wanted to know how your life with him was since you didn't have all that shit."

"Yes it was better, BUT, think about this, because you and your Alec were always on your toes, you were able to get rid of your enemies one by one. My Alec was killed by three people who were just waiting for the right opportunity."

Magnus nods.

Magnus2 continues, "Besides, if you had at one point or another, stepped in and became your Alec's Protector, then our worlds would no longer be different. Because you let your Alec live away from you when he was younger, while I had mine here, THAT is why we both exist, otherwise our worlds, our  _ **Alexander**_ s would be the same."

Magnus finishes his martini and slowly nods, "Good point. Thank you."

Magnus2 smiles, "No need to thank me. Without you, my Alec and I wouldn't be here, and I hate to think what would have happened to Maxine without her fathers."

Magnus nods, "Max at least was eighteen, and he could have taken care of himself. I suppose Izzy or Clary would have adopted her."

"Maybe, but I know that our deaths would have shattered her."

"Yes, she was way too young to lose both of her fathers."

"And that is why you never need to thank me for anything, Magnus, I owe YOU so much."

Magnus smiles. He is about to answer when a portal opens and ten year old Maxine walks into the room. She looks from one Magnus to the other. Her eyes narrow as she tries to figure out which is her Poppa.

She smiles and walks over to the sofa, "Hello Not Poppa." She kisses Magnus' cheek.

He laughs, "Hello Maxine."

She walks over to Magnus2 and hugs him. She kisses his cheek, "Hello Poppa."

He laughs, "Hello blueberry. And how was school?"

"School was okay."

Magnus laughs, "What gave me away?"

She sits next to him and taps his left hand which is holding the martini glass, "You don't have an engagement ring."

"No I don't. Smart girl." He kisses her forehead.

She giggles, then looks from one to the other, "Two Poppas, is Daddy in danger?"

Magnus2 laughs, "Not this time, darling. We're just talking about your favorite subject."

Maxine giggles as she sits back, "Daddy."

Magnus2 sniffs, "No, math."

She shakes her head, "I hate math, let's talk about Daddy."

"And what can you add to our conversation, young lady?"

She smiles, "Daddy is beautiful, and smart, and brave, and wonderful, and he loves coffee."

Magnus laughs, "Is coffee the only thing he loves?'

She rolls her eyes, "Dah. He loves Poppa and me."

"Oh, just checking."

Magnus2 laughs, "He's just teasing, Maxine."

Magnus laughs, "I should be getting back." He stands up.

Maxine stands as well, she holds his hand and pulls him into her fathers' bedroom. Magnus glances at her father, who can only shrug. She closes the door and hugs him, "Thank you."

He hugs her, "What are you thanking me for?"

She looks up at him as tears roll down her face, "For saving my Daddy and Poppa. For my birthday this year, all I wanted was to know what happened  _that day_ , and they told me. So thank you and Not Daddy and Max for keeping my fathers alive."

He smiles and gently wipes her tears away, "You're welcome, Maxine." He gently kisses her forehead and holds her tight.

She smiles, "I didn't want to do this in front of Poppa, he might start crying too."

Magnus laughs, "You may be right."

She nods, "Okay." She opens the door and they leave the bedroom.

Magnus2 looks at her, "Everything okay?"

"Yes Poppa, I was telling Not Poppa that I hate math and gym."

"Oh okay."

Maxine giggles and hugs Magnus, "Bye Not Poppa."

He kisses her forehead, "Goodbye Maxine."

Magnus2 walks over and shakes his hand, "I'll let you know about his beard."

Magnus laughs, "Thank you for helping me see things from a different perspective."

"You're welcome, glad I could help."

Maxine smiles, "Next time bring Not Daddy. Oh, and Max"

Magnus laughs, "Yes, Maxine." He creates a portal and leaves.

Magnus2 smiles at his daughter, "I did cry a little bit."

She giggles, "You were listening?"

"You knew that I would."

She nods, "I knew. I bet he knew too."

"I'm sure of it."

She hugs Magnus2, "I love you Poppa."

"Love you too, blueberry."

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loved it? Hated it?

I thought it would be interesting for the two Magnuses, that were so alike and yet had different Alecs, to talk and compare notes.

This was originally going to be the last chapter but after re-reading the story, I felt that there was one last loose end that needed to be tied with a pretty bow.


	5. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixteen year old Alec gets told something to smile about.

The final chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sixteen year old Alexander Lightwood looks at the Institute and sighs. It has been a long day. A long and unproductive day. The guy with a lead on a vamp den never showed up. Plus, he has this feeling in the pit of his stomach that something big happened but he has no idea what it was.

Jace took the subway back but Alec got off a few stops earlier. He wanted to walk and think things out.

The Institute. Home. School. Prison.

Alec sighs. Not really a prison but everything he does is related to being a ShadowHunter. Nothing is for 'him'. Nothing is about Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

He thinks about the couple he saw on Atlantic Avenue. He could see they were in love.

 _ **Love.**_ A word that isn't near as important as honor, or duty to a ShadowHunter.

Alec sighs, he knows his parents love him but the word is rarely said. He assumes that his parents loved  _each other_ at one time but now it seems as if they forgot what that means.

Alec senses somebody behind him and turns around, wondering who would be foolish enough to attack him so close to the Institute, but it is only an elderly man with warm brown eyes and a warmer smile, "Hello young man."

Alec sighs, "Hi."

"Why do you look so sad on such a sunny day?"

Alec shrugs, "I just do", he's not about to tell a mundane his business.

The man smiles and grabs his arm, "I make you smile. I will read your palm." He pulls Alec towards the benches.

Alec sighs, for an old man he has a strong grip, but Alec is in no hurry to walk into the Institute. He lets the old man bring him to a bench and they sit down. The man holds his right hand palm up and looks at it.

The man smiles, "You are brave."

Alec shrugs, and when the man stares at him, waiting for a response, he nods, "Yeah."

"You are loyal."

"Yeah."

"You are a fierce fighter."

Alec rolls his eyes, this is all stuff that he already knows about himself, "Yeah."

The man smiles at him and holds Alec's palm closer to his face, "Oh my."

Alec looks at him, "What?"

"Your love line."

"My what?"

The man laughs, "Your love line is quite strong."

"Meaning what."

"Meaning that someone will love you with all his heart for a long time."

Alec bites his lip, "Where is the love line?"

The man smiles and points to it, "This, Alexander, is your love line."

Alec looks at it, then he looks up, "HIS heart?"

The man smiles and nods, "Yes, Alexander, HIS heart."

Alec smiles as he looks back at his palm. He giggles, "HIS heart." His phone beeps. Jace is sending him a text message.

_**Where R U?** _

Alec sighs. He smiles at the old man, "Gotta go. But thank you." He stands up.

The man smiles, "Goodbye Alexander."

Alec walks away from the bench, then he stops as he realizes something. He turns back to the bench, "How do you know my name?" But the old man is gone.

Alec looks in all directions, but he doesn't see the man anywhere. He just disappeared. Alec looks at his palm and nods. He is a ShadowHunter after all, life is full of mysteries.

He smiles as he walks towards the Institute, maybe today wasn't as bad as he originally thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus pours his martini into the glass and smiles. He is quite pleased with himself. Alec still grew up in the Institute but he knew that his future held someone special for him.

Magnus knows he slipped up by calling his future husband by name but future husband starting biting his lip and Magnus got distracted.

Magnus looks up when he hears the door unlock and his sexy lip biting husband walks into the loft.

Alec smiles as he walks over to Magnus. They kiss. Magnus smiles, "You're home early."

Alec puts his arms around Magnus' waist, "I expected a pile of paperwork on my desk, but Izzy took care of it. She had a few things that needed my signature. Briefings, meetings and I'm done for the day. Considering I was gone for three days, today wasn't that bad."

Magnus smiles, "Good."

"Where's Max?"

"He's off on an adventure."

"Where?"

"No idea."

"So we have the loft to ourselves?"

Magnus kisses him, "What do you have in mind, Mr. Lightwood?"

Alec kisses his neck, "Some 'us' time, Mr. Bane."

Magnus smiles, "I like 'us' time."

Alec smiles, "I thought you would."

Hand in hand they walk to their bedroom.

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus (and I) don't like seeing Alec upset.


End file.
